Amor e Amizade
by MademoiselleMary
Summary: [AVISO:Mudei o resumo mas a história é a mesma] Como era a vida de Ravena antes de ser uma Titan? Como ela entrou para a equipe?
1. Conhecendo ela

**Amor e Amizade**

** By Mafê Ly**

Capítulo 1: Conhecendo ela

Robin andava sozinho na rua,os outros titãs estavam descansando na Torre.Em uma esquina ele topa de cara com a garota mais linda que ele já tinha visto;até mais bonita que sua namorada Estelar.Ela tinha cabelos compridos violetas,olhos da mesma cor e usava uma saia jeans com uma camiseta preta bem simples

Se não fosse por Robin,que segurou sua mão antes da queda, os dois estariam no chão agora.

-Ah,desculpe-me.

-Ta tudo bem-ela responde friamente

-Tem certeza?Não se machucou?

-Eu estou bem,obrigada-dizendo isso foi embora com o rosto um pouco rosado,mas ele não percebeu.

Na semana seguinte ele não parava de pensar na garota que havia encontrado na rua.

"Como ela era bonita,e a voz,parecia um anjo,por que não perguntei o nome dela?Por que não falei qualquer outra coisa?"-estava tão perdido em seus pensamentos que não percebeu Estelar se aproximar.

-Oi,Robin!-ela diz com sua felicidade de sempre

-Oi...-responde sem prestar muita atenção no que ela dizia

-Você está bem,Robin?

-Estou...

-Então ta.é ,melhor eu ir para alimentar o Silk-lhe dá um beijo na bochecha e sai

Depois de um tempo decide sair.Precisava ficar sozinho,precisava de um lugar tranqüilo para pensar.Foi ao parque e por coincidência a vê de novo.Estava sentada em um banco em baixo de uma árvore lendo um livro.

"Hoje eu vou falar com ela.Espero não falar nenhuma besteira"-ele pensa se aproximando dela-Oi

Ela tira os olhos do livro e o encara-Oi "Eu já o vi em algum lugar...ah,sim,naquela esquina..."

-Não sei se...se você se lembra de-de mim...-ele estava completamente nervoso

-Lembro...A gente se encontrou em uma esquina semana passada.

"Ah,que bom...ela lembra de mim"-ele ficou mais relaxado e continuou-É,só que eu não me apresentei:meu nome é Robin

-Ravena,prazer-eles apertam as mãos

-Eu sei que a gente não se conhece muito bem mas,eu que-queria saber se vo-você gostaria de sair co-comigo na sexta?

"Eu não deveria...não deveria mesmo...mas..."Eu adoraria,Robin.Mas a onde?

-Na pizzaria,às 20:00h

-Tudo bem,agora eu preciso ir.A gente se vê sexta.

-Até lá.

Naquele momento teve uma vontade imensa de gritar que sairia com a garota mais linda do mundo,mas se conteve.Voltou para a Torre e quando a porta da sala principal abriu,Estelar veio voando e o abraçou,já os outros dois titãs chegaram mais discretamente

-Robin!Você demorou!A onde estava?

Ele ia responder mas Mutano o interrompeu-Não interessa a onde ele estava!Mas você está atrasado!!!

-Atrasado?Pra que?-ele pergunta confuso

-Hoje nós vamos fazer uma seção de filmes de terror!!!Esqueceu?

-Na verdade,esqueci

-O QUE?????COMO VOCÊ PODE ESQUECER!!!!!!NÓS ALUGAMOS OS FILMES MAIS ATERRORIZANTES!!!!!!!!-Muatno grita indignado

-SENTA LOGO NO SOFÁ!!!-Cyb diz puxando-o para o sofá

-Será que não tinha nada melhor para fazer hoje?-ele sussurra para ele mesmo, mas um pouco alto

-SHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!O filme vai começar!!

Oi!!!

Gente esse capítulo é só o começo,mas os outros serão muito mais emocionantes(eu espero...)

Bjus!!


	2. O encontro

Capítulo 2:O encontro

Robin esperou ansiosamente até sexta-feira, quando a encontraria novamente.Ele subiu em sua moto e chegou às 20:00h em ponto e para sua surpresa ela já estava lá.

-Oi.Tudo bem?Ah,me desculpe se eu me atrasei...

-Oi,não se preocupe ,você chegou na hora.Você é muito pontual.

-Para encontrar uma garota linda como você eu faço qualquer coisa.-ela fica com o rosto um pouco vermelho,Robin sorri-Vamos?

-Claro.

Eles subiram,escolheram a mesa e pediram a pizza.

-Me fale um pouco de você,nós já nos vimos 2 vezes e eu só sei seu nome.-ele diz um pouco curioso

-Não tenho muito que falar...Sou uma adolescente gótica,só isso.

-Você está na cidade há muito tempo?

-Desde os meus 12 anos.

-Nossa!Nós nunca vimos você na cidade.Nós estamos aqui na cidade quase todo dia e nunca te vimos.

-Quem são "nós"?

-Os Jovens Titãs.Eu sou o líder deles.

-Eu sabia que já tinha te visto em algum lugar.Sua equipe e você trabalham muito bem.

A pizza chegou.Eles comeram,conversaram um pouco e Robin insistiu em pagar conta. Depois que saíram do restaurante,eles cortaram caminho pelo parque para levá-la para casa.

Robin disse uma coisa muito engraçada,ele se segurou para ao rir.Ele percebendo o ato,parou de andar,ela também e ficaram se encarando.

-O que foi?

-Só por que você é gótica você não pode sorri?!-ele pergunta indignado.

-Eu queria que fosse só por isso-ela responde triste

Robin estava ficando curioso,queria saber mais sobre ela,continuaria perguntando mais coisas,mas seu comunicador toca.

-Ah!Me desculpe-diz à Ravena,se volta para o comunicador-Pode falar.

-Robin,A ONDE VOCÊ TÁ,CARA???-pergunta Mutano aos berros

-O doutor Luz assaltou um banco-diz Cyb sério

-Já estou indo-Robin desliga o comunicador e olha para Ravena-Eu tenho que ir

-Tudo.Minha casa é logo ali.Obrigada pela companhia.

-Você tem MSN?(comentário da autora:eles são atualizados...)

-Tenho

Ela passa o MSN dela.Robin queria muito ficar mais com ela,mas o dever lhe chamava. Despediu-se e foi ao encontro da sua equipe.

Em sua casa,Rvena já estava deitada na cama dela,mas não conseguia dormir.Estava pensando sobre o dia de hoje.

"Por que eu aceitei sair com ele?Por que eu passei meu MSN?Por que?Não é por que ele é o líder dos Jovens Titãs que eu gostei dele,mas eu não posso mais vê-lo!"

Robin tinha chegado ao banco,quase que junto de sua equipe.

-Pode fala a onde você tava??????-Pergunta Cyb furioso saindo do carro

-Agora não.Titãs,atacar!

Depois de pouco esforço os titãs ganharam e Estelar foi logo abraçando Robin

-Robin,você é o máximo!

-Vamos comer pizza para comemorar?-sugere Cyb

-Eu já estou lá!!-Mutano diz apressado

-Vocês podem ir...Eu vou voltar para a Torre-Robin diz um pouco cansado,mas antes que pudesse voltar para sua moto,Estelar o puxa em direção à pizzaria.

-Ah,não vai,não!Você passou o dia fora!Agora você vai comer pizza com a gente!

**Continua...**


	3. o MSN

**Aviso para o capítulo:**

_Em itálico_conersa no MSN

Capítulo 3:O MSN

Eles foram para a pizzaria.No dia seguinte,bem cedo,Robin já havia acordado,entrado no MSN e adicionado Ravena,que também estava on line.

_-Bom dia_

_-Bom dia-ela responde_

_-Já está acordada???_

_-Eu gosto de acordar cedo._

Eles ficaram conversando durante uma hora e meia quando Estelar entra na sala.

_-Tem alguém chegando...depois eu entro...Bjus...Tchau_

_-Tchau_-depois que ela respondeu, fechou o MSN e abriu o Word

-Um bom-dia glorioso,Robin!-chega mais perto e o beija

-Olá,Estelar.Bom-dia!

-O que está fazendo?-pergunta um pouco confusa e curiosa

-Eu estou...er...Eu estou...Eu estou fazendo uma lista dos vilões mais perigosos

Nisso a porta da sala abre,tirando a atenção de Estelar do computador pra a porta.

-Um bom-dia glorioso,amigos!!!-diz flutuando até seus amigos

-Bom-dia,Estelar-eles respondem ainda com sono

O dia foi tranqüilo.Cyb e Mutano ficaram jogando vídeo-game e como sempre Cyb estava ganhando. Estelar só ficou ao lado de Robin,que não estava muito feliz com a presença de sua namorada,já ela estava super feliz.

De noite,todos já estavam em suas camas,menos Robin.Entrou rápido no MSN para ver se Ravena estava on line.

_-Oi_

_-Oi_

_-Desculpe,eu não pude entrar de novo_

_-A Estelar estava com vc?_

_-Pq ela estaria comigo???????????_

_- ¬¬...Vcs estão namorando..._

_-É ______...ela ficou comigo a tarde toda...e de manhã tbm..._

_-Td bem...eu sei como é isso..._

_-Vc tem namorado?_-a resposta à essa pergunta poderia acabar com o coração de Robin,mas arriscou perguntar

_-Eu já tive,mas não durou muito... ____...eu vo sair_

_-Está com sono???_

_-Um pouco_

_-Ok!Boa-noite_

_-Boa noite._

**Continua...**

**Comentários:**

**Desculpa a demora pelo capítulo e pelo tamanho também...o próximo será maior...**

**Lembrem-se:não mata nem é pecado deixar uma review,e elas são muito importantes também**

**Bjus!**


	4. Fazendo uma visita

Capítulo 4:Fazendo uma visita

Eram 22:30h,Robin deitou em sua cama,mas não conseguiu dormir.Levantou 2:30h;só pensava _nela_.Então decidiu fazer-lhe uma visita.

Saiu de fininho,já que tinha que passar na frente do quarto de Estelar para sair da Torre.Passou o mais silenciosamente possível na frente do quarto dela,mas foi em vão. Estelar acordou,mas esperou a pessoa se afastar para sair de seu quarto.

Quando saiu do mesmo,achou melhor ir para a sala para chamar todos os titãs.Na sala,olhou rapidamente pela janela e viu Robin saindo com sua moto,nesse momento pensou em segui-lo mas depois achou melhor procurar o sinal dele no computador.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A essa hora,Robin já estava na frente da casa dela.A casa onde Ravena morava era bem simples,nada exagerado.Era um sobrado, na frente da janela do quarto dela,tinha uma pequena parte com telhas,não era considerado um telhado e foi exatamente por aí que Robin subiu,já que a porta estava trancada,mas a janela aberta.

Robin subiu até a janela aberta e entrou na casa.O quarto dela era todo preto,com muitos livros e a cama ficava ao lado da janela onde Robin se encontrava.

Ela dormia como um anjo,tinha sono leve e logo percebeu que tinha mais alguém na casa então abriu rapidamente os olhos.

-Robin!-grita não tão alto e assuatada- O-o que você faz aqui?-se levanta da cama para olhar melhor para ele

-Não consegui dormir,fiquei pensando em você.

Ela corou um pouco,mas nem por isso ficou mais calma.

-Mas...São 3 horas da manhã!-disse apontando para seu relógio.

-Eu sei,mas o único jeito de eu conseguir dormir bem é olhando para você.

-Mas...Por que você veio ver uma pessoa que você nem conhece direito?-Ravena estava inconformada com a ação de Robin.

-Porque eu só penso em você.Quando eu estou com a Estelar,quando eu estou lutando.Eu luto para defender as pessoas,mas principalmente para te defender.

-Mas,você não sente nada por mim,certo?-pergunta séria-Quer dizer,nada além de amizade

-Seus pais tem sono pesado?

-Tem-mente ela-Por que?

-Pra eles não ouvirem o que eu vou dizer-ele diz sério-Sim,eu tenho um sentimento por você.Um sentimento maior do que a amizade.

Ela se recupera rapidamente do que acabará de ouvir e pergunta um pouco séria,mas incrédula ao mesmo tempo.

-Como você consegue?

-Consigo o que?Apaixonar-me pela garota mais bela do mundo?É difícil não se apaixonar...

-Não isso,Robin "Mas obrigada pelo elogio"-completa em pensamento-Como você consegue sentir alguma coisa,algum sentimento,por uma garota que você nem conhece direito?

-Eu confio em você.

-Mas não deveria!

-Ravena,eu gosto muito de você.Eu quero te amar ara sempre!

-Você já tem a Estelar! Ela te ama!-diz um pouco irritada com a persistência de Robin

-E você?Não gosta de mim?-diz em tom sarcástico que fez Ravena ficar confusa em relação a sua resposta.

-Eu...bem...eu...

-Vamos lá,Ravena!Eu vi como você ficava quando nos encontramos!Você estava feliz,qualquer um percebia!Então não tente me enganar!

-Ta bom!-disse desistindo- Eu gosto de você,gosto muito de você,mas não deveria.Você já tem namorada e eu não quero ficar entre vocês.

-Ela pode até gostar de mim,mas depois que eu te conheci,eu só tenho olhos para você!

Ravena sentiu uma dor imensa de cabeça,parecia que alguém a controlava.Não podia expressar sentimentos,caso contrário destruiria tudo com seus poderes,que mantinha em segredo.Sentou-se na cama e colocou uma mão na cabeça.

-Robin,por favor,saia.

-O que foi?-perguntou preocupado

-Nada.Só saia,por favor...-ela pediu mais uma vez

-Você está bem?

-Estou.A gente se fala amanhã.

Sem dizer mais nada,ele sai do quarto do mesmo modo que entrou e segue de volta para a Torre

O quarto de Ravena estava cheio de chamas e um grande demônio vermelho de chifres aparece.

-Quem é esse que despertou um sentimento em você?

-Ninguém que te interesse-responde grosseiramente

-Hojeeu poderia ter desruído o mundo,mas parece que minha filha está conseguindo me impedir.

-Eu **nunca** vou deixar isso acontecer!**Nunca**!

Nesse momento a visão acaba e ela cai desmaiada no chão.

**Continua...**

**Comentários:**

**Só tenho uma coisa pra falar:Reviewsssssss pleaseeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!**

**Bjus!**


	5. Terminando com ela

**Aviso para o capítulo:**

_Em itálico_conersa no MSN

Capítulo 5:Terminando com ela

Um pouco longe dali, Robin já chegara na Torre e já estacionara sua moto.Quando entrou em seu quarto, Estelar estava sentada em sua cama o esperando, preocupada.

-A onde você estava Robin?!Você saiu no meio da noite com sua moto e só voltou agora, 4:00 am!Eu fiquei super preocupada!-diz um pouco triste.

-Eu recebi um sinal do X roubando um banco e fui detê-lo,só isso-inventa a desculpa

-Mas você poderia ter deixado um recado-insiste Estelar ainda triste.

-Eu pensei que voltaria antes de vocês acordarem.Aliás,você tem que dormir,ainda é de madrugada.

Robin carregou-a até o quarto dela,colocou-a delicadamente na cama,lhe deu um beijo e saiu do quarto,aliviado por Estelar ter acreditado na mentira.

"Eu tenho que terminar com ela logo.Não posso fingir que amo ela se amo a Ravena...A propósito,como será que ela está?"-refletiu enquanto se dirigia para seu quarto

Depois disso não conseguiu dormir,esperou até as 8:00 am e entrou no MSN.Não demorou muito,Ravena entrou.Não falou "oi" ou "bom-dia" estava preocupado demais para se lembrar dessas perguntas.

-O q aconteceu ontem?

-Eu só fiquei com uma pequena dor de cabeça.Elas são freqüentes.

-Vc está melhor????

-Sim-ela responde simplesmente

-Vc pode me encontrar no parque hj às 10:00pm?

-Na entrada do parque perto da sua casa

-Ok

-Eu vou sair...a Estelar está vindo...até de noite

-Até.Tchau

-Tchau-ela responde e Robin sai do MSN

-Oi,Robin!Tudo bem??-pergunta super feliz

-Oi,Estelar.Será que a gente pode conversar?-responde, sério, com outra pergunta

Eles saíram da sala e foram para o terraço,onde teriam mais privacidade.

-Olha,Estelar...é o seguinte...-começou nervoso-bem...eu...eu não...não gosto mais de...de você.

-Verdade?-pergunta um pouco triste

-É.Eu sinto muito-diz triste por ter ferido os sentimentos dela,mas a verdade tinha que ser dita

-Tudo bem,Robin.Você tem que estar com quem você ama.-mudou o tom de voz, parecendo feliz-É melhor eu ir para o meu quarto,tenho que cuidar do Silk."Por que,Robin? Por que?"-sai flutuando pensativa do terraço.

**Continua...**

**Comentários:**

**Esse capítulo ficou pequeno,mas só fiz ele para mostrar que o Robin terminou com a Estelar.O próximo capítulo já está a caminho**

**Bjus!**


	6. A ida ao parque

Capítulo 6:A ida ao parque

À noite, Robin certifica-se de que todos estão dormindo e sai com sua moto,dirige até o parque e espera Ravena chegar.Não demora muito.

Ela estava vestindo uma calça jeans escura e uma blusa preta com detalhes roxos.Ele usava seu típico uniforme.

-Oi.

-Oi -retribui Robin, sorrindo.

Eles começam a andar.Estava muito quieto, então Robin para de andar.Ravena percebe e faz o mesmo e o encara.

-Algum problema, Robin?-pergunta um pouco preocupada.Ravena ficou em silênico,para que prosseguisse –Eu terminei com ela.

-Por que?

-Eu não amo ela, não mais.

-Isso é culpa minha.Se você não tivesse me conhecido e se eu não tivesse aceitado seu convite, isso não teria acontecido.-diz um pouco triste por ter acabado com o relacionamento dele.

-Não é culpa sua, Ravena.Antes de te conhecer eu não gostava tanto da Estelar-ele não queria admitir, mas ela estava certa.

Ela fica um pouco em silêncio,mas logo fala,um pouco incrédula:

-Como você pode gostar de mim?

-Você é linda, esperta, legal e você não quer ser amada?Não quer ter alguém que te ame?

-Eu quero ser amada, o problema é que **eu** não posso amar!Meu último namorado entendia isso e...

-Ravena eu não sou seu antigo namorado, sou o Robin!Estou aqui por que gosto de você!-diz um pouco irritado, mas nem tanto-Pare de enganar **seus sentimentos**!Pare de **se **enganar!

-Eu **não** estou me enganado!-diz tentando conter sua raiva

-Ravena-começa um pouco mais calmo-Eu já disse que te amo, você já disse que me ama,certo? Então me responde: qual o problema de ficarmos juntos?

-Nenhum...-diz um pouco baixo

-Então...-diz percebendo que não tinha como ela recusar

-Mas acho melhor não.

-Por que não?

-NÃO,ROBIN!-ela sentiu uma enorme dor de cabeça.Era tanta dor que desmaiou na hora;em sua mente ocorria uma "guerra"

-Eu vou destruir a Terra!

-Eu não vou deixar!

-Você não tem como me impedir,minha filha!

-Eu vou arranjar um jeito!

No mundo real,Robin estava espantado;não estava entendendo nada.Supondo que fosse um ataque de dor de cabeça,e nada mais, a carregou no colo até a casa dela.

Chegou na casa,abriu a porta,subiu as escadas,abriu a porta do quarto e a colocou delicadamente na cama. Puxou uma cadeira que tinha no quarto e se sentou. Esperou-a acordar.

-O-o que aconteceu?

-Você desmaiou.Por que isso acontece?-pergunta preocupado

-É um problema de nascença.Ás vezes são fracas,ás vezes não.

-Você está melhor?

-Estou, obrigada.

Robin não estava certo de que Ravena estava totalmente bem.-Eu vou ficar aqui até você melhorar totalmente.

-Não precisa fazer isso, Robin

-Os titãs não sentirão minha falta a noite.

-Mas...

-Nada de "mas".Agora você precisa descançar.Amanhã a gente s efala-chega mais perto dela e lhe dá um selinho-Boa-noite

-Boa-noite-responde com um sorriso

Ficou a noite toda acordado,só olhando ela dormir e pensando...

"Uma pessoa não desmaia só por causa de um problema de nascença.Deve ser mais alguma coisa.Mas...o que?"

**Continua...**

**Gente...a fic já ta acabando!!!Mas não se preocupem eu ainda vou escrever muitas outras desse casal perfeito**

**Bjus!**


	7. Conhecendo e se tornando uma titã

**Aviso importante:**

**Entre parênteses (...)-são alguns comentários meus que podem ajudar a interpretar a fic**

Capítulo 7:Conhecendo e se tornando uma titã

Ele pensou nisso a noite toda.Até que às 6:30 am,Ravena acorda.

-Bom-dia

-Bom-dia.

-Dormiu bem?Está melhor?-Robin a encheu de perguntas.

-Estou,obrigada.Você ficou a noite toda você sabe?-perguntou curiosamente

-Eu senti.Não é sempre que tem alguém aqui comigo

-E seus pais?Eu não ouvi ninguém entrar ou sair daqui.Nenhuma porta abrindo ou fechando.

-Eles não devem ter vindo para casa, de novo-finge estar triste-Ás vezes eles ficam o dia todo trabalhando.

Robin ficou em silêncio durante um tempo,só observando ela,enquanto a mesma desviava o olhar.

-Se arrume.Eu te espero lá em baixo.Tenho uma surpresa para você-diz Robin saindo do quarto.

-Ela se levantou, escovou os dentes e vestiu uma saia preta e uma blusa preta com detalhes brancos.Desceu e Robin a esperava na sala.

-Então...qual é a surpresa?

-Eu vou te levar para conhecer a Torre dos Titãs-Ravena entrou em estado de choque-Não é legal?Nós vamos entrar,você vai conhecer os titãs,depois a Torre e então nós...-Ravena não o deixou continuar

-Desculpe Robin,mas eu não vou

-O que?!-pergunta Robin.Tinha ouvido direito?Ela não queria conhecer os Titãs?

-Eu não vou,Robin

-Como assim você não vai?Está com medo de ver a Estelar?

-Por que eu estaria???

-Como somos _namorados_ eu pensei que...

-Robin,não somos namorados;eu nem disse se quero ser sua namorada...

-Não precisa dizer,está escrito na sua cara que você gosta de mim.

Ela não podia negar.Amava muito ele.

-Realmente eu gosto muito de você,mas não é por essa razão.

-Ah,vamos lá Ravena,vai ser legal...por favor...-Robin faz uma cara triste(sabe aquela cara de "cachorro sem dono"?É mais ou menos aquela)

Ravena pensa um pouco,mas não demora para responder

-Ta bom,eu vou.

Eles sobem na moto de Robin e em poucos minutos estavam na sala principal.

-Ainda é muito cedo,todos devem estar dormindo-ele dz num sussurro,mas no momento que termina a frase Mutano sai de trás do sofá,seguido por Cyb.

-Ah!!!!Robin,senhor!!!!Quer dizer...Robin!!!-ele gruta assuatdo-é...o que...quer dizer como...-Mutano estava todo atrapalhado

-Nós não ouvimos você entrar,passamos a noite inteira jogando videogame

-Quem é ela?-pergunta Mutano saindo de trás do sofá e se aproximando da única garota que estava na sala.

-Ela é a Ravena.Minha...-mas foi interrompido por Estelar que acabará de entrar na sala

-Olá!Um bom dia glorioso amigos!-Estelar exclama feliz,mas quando viu Ravena ficou curiosa-Hã?Quem é você???

-Como eu estava dizendo,essa é a Ravena.Minha namorada...

"Namorada,namorada,namorada...Ele me trocou por ela"pensou Estelar,mas logo se recuperou e disse alegre-Seja bem-vinda nova amiga!

Eles se apresentam e mostram a Torre para Ravena.Mas no meio do "tour" uma parte do teto cai(eles estavam indo para a quadra) e Ravena usa seu poder negativo,desconhecido por todos, e impede que alguém se machuque.

A partir desse dia,Robin fez dela uma titã.Muito tempo se passa e coisas muito estranhas começam a acontecer com a Ravena.A profecia se cumpre e o fim do mundo chega.Mas com a ajuda de Robin,Ravena derrota seu pai.

Muitos anos se passam.Robin decide abandonar a equipe,logo,todos se separam.Mas nunca se esqueceram da sua amizade e de seus romances,principalmente Ravena e Robin.

**FIM!**

**Comentários:**

**É isso!Espero que tenham gostado!**

**Bjus!**


End file.
